Floralai
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★ |image = N/A |titles = Entrancing Blossom |names = Flora |species = Rooted Wyvern |habitats = Jungle Jurassic Frontier Forest of Lights Verdant Hills Forlorn Arena |size = Large |relations = Nightbloom Floralai |move = Flytrap Grab |elements = None |ailments = Defense Down Paralysis |weaknesses = Fire Ice |creator = dancnbna }} Floralai are Rooted Wyverns. Physiology |Monster Icon = |description = A bizarre monster that resembles a cross between a flower and a beautiful girl. Although undeniably alluring, they are also vicious ambush predators who lunge from the shadows and drain the life out of their prey. }} Floralai is a tall and humanoid Rooted Wyvern that resembles an inverted flower. It has four stamen that act as long, spider-like legs. Its legs are covered in tough, smooth white bark up to the mid-thigh. Its body is covered in large white petals that form a beautiful dress. Its upper torso is surrounded in a coat of wide and flat leaves. Its bulbous head is topped with the signature giant sunflower that acts as an eye. The roots from the top of its head spread out and intertwine into a hat-like design. Two long pigtail-like vines jut out from the sides of its head. These are tipped with huge flytraps. They use the Carapaceon animation skeleton. Ecology Floralai undergo photosynthesis during the day and are active mainly at night. They emit enticing scents to draw in Neopterons and small Herbivores before grabbing them with their massive flytraps and draining their prey dry. They usually remain dormant for a few days if they manage to catch something, as the digestion process is rather prolonged. The unfortunate prey is kept alive during the process as the many tendrils in a Floralai's maw drain its bodily fluids and inject paralytic sap and digestive enzymes. Incompletely digested prey have been found to be practically brain-dead and never regain consciousness. As a plant-based species, Floralai are not on the menu for most carnivores. Unfortunately, the same can't be said for herbivores. However, Floralai has evolved several defense mechanisms. Floralai's sap is toxic and can make lesser herbivores (or humans) very sick. Floralai sense vibrations in the earth to detect incoming herbivores. And unlike most plants, they can simply flee from threats. Floralai's main predator is Duramboros, for the beasts are much too large to fight, can snap a Floralai in half with one swing of their mighty tail, and seem to eat their sap for medicinal purposes. Floralai are hermaphrodites that reproduce by spreading black pollen from their feet. This pollen is quite toxic and can trigger severe rashes or even potentially life-threatening allergic reactions in humans. Seeds are fertilized and dispersed from the eye flower. Behavior Floralai's mental capacities are very limited. They can at least sense prey, enemies, and light, and have rudimentary pathfinding ability, but they won't score high on IQ tests. Abilities Floralai have a highly developed vascular system in their legs that acts as a hydraulic piston, allowing for quick and nimble bursts of movement. This mechanism is very similar to those used by arthropod monsters. As a Rooted Wyvern, they possess powerful regeneration ability, though they cannot regenerate broken parts in the timeframe of a hunt. Habitat Floralai inhabit dense woodlands and jungles, where they stalk prey from the shadows, hide from large herbivores, and the climate is suitable for large plantlife. Quests Low-Rank Village High-Rank Village G-Rank Village Low-Rank Hub High-Rank Hub G-Rank Hub Event Attacks (Under construction) Weapons Blademaster |-|Initial= Gunner Gunner Weapons |-|Initial= Armor Blademaster *Defense (Low Rank): 100 - 410 *Defense (High Rank): 250 - 560 *Defense (G Rank): 590 - 780 * -20 * 15 * 5 * -15 * 10 * 10 * 5 *Skills (Low Rank): Status Crit, Herbology, Double Poison *Skills (High Rank): Status Crit, Wide-Range +2, Double Poison *Skills (G Rank): Status Crit, Wide-Range +2, Recovery Up, Double Poison Gunner *Defense (Low Rank): 50 - 205 *Defense (High Rank): 125 - 280 *Defense (G Rank): 355 - 470 * -20 * 15 * 10 * -15 * 10 * 10 * 10 *Skills (Low Rank): Status Crit, Herbology, Double Poison *Skills (High Rank): Status Crit, Wide-Range +2, Double Poison *Skills (G Rank): Status Crit, Wide-Range +2, Recovery Up, Double Poison Carves Breakable Parts *Eye: Petals tatter. Rewards Sap and rare drops. *Flytraps: Tattered edges and needles. Rewards Flytraps, but both must be broken. *Chest: Vines severed. Rewards Leaves and rare drops. *Petals: Torn right off. Rewards Petals. *Legs: Bark armor tears like pantyhose. Rewards Shells. Must wound at least two legs to obtain rewards. Notes *When Floralai spawns, it walks to one part of the area and stands there motionlessly until it detects a Hunter. It drops a shiny while waiting. It moves to another area after a few minutes. Its detection range is small, and Smoke Bombs are not necessary as long as one stays far enough away. *Floralai takes a lot of damage from Poison, but its tolerance increases higher than other monsters. *Floralai is immune to Flash Bombs and Sonic Bombs. *When enraged, tendrils come out of its flytraps. *When exhausted, its eye flower wilts. **It will stand in a stream to restore stamina. *Floralai is elligible for the Hyper State. **Hyper Fluid and Hyper Paratoxin can be obtained from Hyper Floralai quests. Trivia *Floralai's name is a combination of "flora" and "Lorelei", a siren. *Floralai's original concept was a weird psychedelic jellyfish thing. It was supposed to be fought in a forest instead of a water area, which didn't make sense at all. As I listened to the theme of Bloomsday/Scumflower from Wario Land: Shake It!/''Wario Land: The Shake Dimension'', I got the idea to make this monster into a giant flower. Category:Monster Creation Category:Rooted Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Dancnbna